Postcards
by Lunamaria
Summary: When we get left behind, all we have left are postcards. And even they stopped coming. – RoxasOlette


**Kurumii;**

**hola, people. My latest one shot.. it's not too angsty so doon't worry. Please Enjoy,**

**Postcards  
**_.BattleAngelKurumi._

shortx. x . x send

It's funny when you think you know something, but then it turns out… that you really didn't. Or… wait, it's just heartbreaking, isn't it? The one thing you treasure most turns out unknown, life is corrupt on some level. There were many signs and examples in life to point, but when you're caught up in the moment, road signs are just interruptions to the wonderful splendor ahead. But, once the ride is over, you wish. You regret, that you didn't look at the signs. And it's because signs are there for a reason.

Orette had always ignored them. She noticed everyone, but she didn't believe a thing, as long as she was with _him_. His company was all that had mattered until the road ended. As it had once been brought up, could they really stay together? Orette believed she could, she believe Roxas would stay by her forever. However, she broke the rules, she ignored the signs. Every sign they passed through together pointed to one thing: Roxas couldn't stay by her forever.

Orette sat on a wooden crate, like years ago, when they were mere children on summer vacation. To return to those times, would be all she could hope for. She now wanted a simple Popsicle to remember the times. _Their_ times. Gone times. The sun rested on Orette as she laid her head back. A vicious wind was sure to start up if she stayed in this spot any longer.

Now all she ever received was a simple post card every year. He'd changed, and Orette doubted he even remembered their days as children. Sometimes she didn't even get postcards like she used to, they became less casual and came less often, until it broke her heart. She paused before standing again.

Orette turned up to see the sky: A cluster of tangerine, violet, fuchsia, and sky blue illuminated the sky. The vision was the beautiful sunset she'd always remembered. "At least," she began stepping back. "The sky hasn't changed."

With that the sun had set. And with that, the hope of seeing him again, faded from existence.

- -- - -- -- - --- - - - -- -

**_Fade_**A_wa_y

- - -- -- - --- - - - -- -

Orette found that even if the sun sets on your true wish, knocking it away, the sun would still rise for another day. Like today, the sun rose again with no hope in sight. It seemed hope had really faded into the dusk. Orette could not stop life just because she had no childhood to cling onto, no one to hold. So, she went on with her life gradually that next sunrise; it was only proper. Wind played in and out of the day, making an interesting pattern out in the sky. Orette decided today she'd go out again; maybe the sunset would bring comfort. However, the sunset was some time away.

The last grain that held her souls ambition was just on the horizon. Orette pushed forward and blinked out the sun. She found herself back there again, back to the crate. She sat there again, finding herself reminded of their summer vacation; a time with fun, and little worries… Just trying to make it to the beach with little money. A thing she was sure any of them could handle now… but who was there it handle it with?

And it was funny that she back here at this crate, thinking again.

- -- - -- -- - --- - - - -- -

_Or… wait_, it's just **heartbreaking**, isn't it? 

-- - -- -- - --- - - - -- -

Again, Orette watched the sunset, on her caret… alone. She lifted herself again, as the last beams the sun offered diminished in minutes. The night grew darker, and stars and the moon faded in as the sun to her signal out. She smiled, tried rather. Maybe it was only a postcard here or there, but it was something. She should try and be happy, she supposed. Maybe, she could find something she could smile about again… Maybe. Or… Maybe not.

Orette reached back home within nightfall. She'd missed her mail today…She remembered when she'd wait everyday for the mail to arrive, bouncing with excitement that maybe a postcard in there was addressed just for her, just from him. Though her excitement disappeared with every Postcard she didn't receive.

She looked briefly, not really caring, at the mail that stuck out of her box, but something caught her eyes. She lifted the piece from the pile of mail, and gaped as she saw it… a postcard.

- -- - -- -- - --- - - - -- -

**A** Postcard…

-- - -- -- - --- - - - -- -

_Hey, Orette… It's Roxas again…  
you know, I was thinking again, about back then…  
I wanted a Popsicle; I even wanted a crate to sit over. _

_Though, I really, most of all, want to see the sun...  
with you again..._

- -- - -- -- - --- - - - -- -

**P**_ostcar_**ds**

-- - -- -- - --- - - - -- -

**Thoughts**;  
Well I don't think it turned out very good.. Not even the way I planned, but you maybe be the judge.  
Aw, Man, I really wanted to make a good one-shot. Failed attempt#1! Well thanks for all who review, that makes you soooo super awesome.Oh and I might make a sequel, what do you think?  
Ahkay.. And remember, always eat you Pachahontas.

:3


End file.
